More than Friends
by Cutiepie1
Summary: Songfic! My first Harry Potter fic! Yay! Ginny is upset by the fact that Harry and Cho are together. Please R/R!


More than Friends   
By: Cutie Pie

D/C: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K, Rowling, the song "More than Friends" belongs to 3LW ... ummm.. blah blah blah girl power, femenism, do you know what I mean? (and that was from the Spice World movie)   


It was the beginning of Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Cho had been an item since the end of last year. It made her sick to see them together.   
"Hi Ginny!" he said as he passed her in the halls. She smiled at Harry and returned his hello. Then Cho walked up to them.   
"Hi." said Cho, smiling her perfect smile. "Oh! Hi... Ginny, was it?"   
"Yes." she said, smiling falsely. "Hello. I was just leaving anyways." 

_Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends_   
_I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her_   
_Sometimes I wish all the time that_   
_you spend with her was with me instead_   
_I wish we could be more than friends_   
  
She was glad it was Cho's last year here. What made her so special? Aside from the fact that she was an excellent Quidditch player, she was smart, beautiful   
and popular. And what made Ginny even sicker was that she would have liked her if she wasn't Harry's girlfriend. How could she ever compare to Cho? Especially in Harry's eyes. He thought that Cho was the best person in the world. 

_It's time to let you know just how do i feel_   
_about that day (that's right) you drive me crazy (that's right)_   
_If she ever let you go then you know the deal_   
_Boy you will be mine_   
_Til the end of time___

Ginny had spent her classes thinking about Harry and how much she hated Cho. She finally decided, that the best way to stop all of this, would be to confront her fears. And that meant telling Harry what she thought.   
So when the lunch bell finallr rang, She gathered up her books and her confidence and went up to Harry.   
"Hi, Ginny." he said. "Here sit down." He moved over and she sat down next to him.   
"Harry," she started. "There's something I have to tell you." She couldn't belive she was actually doing this. She remembered 3 years ago when she had tried to tell Harry about the Chamber of Seacrets, Percy had inturrupted her. But there was no Percy now, when she kind of wished there was.   
"Yes?"   
"Harrry, I am in lo-"   
"Hi, Harry!" said a desgustingly familier voice.   
"Cho!" he said happily.   
"Are you ready to go?"   
"Sure!" he said. "Sorry, Ginny. talk to me at dinner. ok?" 

_It's the same dream_   
_Over and over_   
_(I can see us walking and holding hands)_   
_You and me_   
_Closer and closer_   
_(If everything was different you'd my man)_   
__ __

She would have told him at dinner, but she had gone straight up to bed. She had a picture of Her, Ron, Hermione and Harry. No Cho to spoil the picture. They were all waving at her. She looked at Hermione and Ron. They looked perfect together. Then she looked at Harry. Those brilliant green eyes, staring up at her. She started to cry. She hated him right now. she hated him for being so stupid. He knew she liked him. But he didn't care. She hated Ron and Hermione for both being so stupid and blind. But most of all she hated Cho. Eventually she cried herself to sleep. She had a dream. She had it before. She was with Harry. They were walking in a forest, holding hands. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been. He pulled her closer. Her dream had never gone this far. He leand closer to her. His mouth opened slightly. All of a sudden she was back in her room. She tried desperatly to fall back asleep again, but she couldn't. 

_Waking up to the morning each day_   
_I think of you and how I wish_   
_I were the special girl in her place (that's right)_   
_Every time you see me with the smile on my face_   
_I just can't help but wish for the day_

It was time for her to get up anyways. she got dressed thinking about her dream. What did it mean? Did it mean she should just be patient? She tried to shake his face from her mind as she walked don the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall.   
"Ginny!" Harry called. "Wait up!"   
She stopped.   
"Hi, Harry!" she said. She smiled at him. It was a genuine smile too. He smiled too. It was the same smile that she thought he saved only for Cho. Her heart beat faster and faster. She knew that if she waited for him, he would come.   
Then, she heard footstrps and saw Cho coming down the corridor.   
"Hi!" she called. They stopped and waited for her. Harry grabbed her hand, and they walked off together.   
"I love you, Harry." she said to herself.   
He looked back at her. She didn't think she had said it loud enough for him to hear. But then smiled again, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. She walked happily to breakfast by herself. 

A/N: Oh boy. Hey, Anime Angel, I wrote a Harry Potter fic! Yippy! It stinks, but that's A-Ok! 


End file.
